


let your dispatch play through me

by fleurting



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Epistolary, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22644547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurting/pseuds/fleurting
Summary: Dear Potter,It seems proper etiquette dictates that I must thank you for doing your job.Thank you for “saving me” even though I did not actually need saving and was handling the situation perfectly fine on my own.Thank you.Sincerely,Draco Malfoy
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 11
Kudos: 136
Collections: A Very Drarry Valentine's Day Exchange





	let your dispatch play through me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rei382](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei382/gifts).



> My eternal love and gratitude to L for looking this over and a million thanks to La_Temperanza for their work skin tutorials without which this format would not have been possible. 
> 
> Title taken from Amy Maclennan's poem _Telegram_.

_Dear Potter,_

_~~It seems proper etiquette dictates that I must thank you for doing your job.~~ _

_~~Thank you for “saving me” even though I did not actually need saving and was handling the situation perfectly fine on my own.~~ _

_Thank you._

_Sincerely,  
Draco Malfoy_

Malfoy, 

You’re welcome. 

H. Potter  


__

_Potter,_

_If there is anything I can do to repay you for the favor, please do not hesitate to let me know._

_Sincerely,_

_Draco Malfoy_

  


Malfoy,

That isn’t necessary. I was just doing my job.

H. Potter

_Potter,_

_Yes, well. Some people would (and did) would look the other way when seeing the likes of me in mortal peril. I know you couldn’t actually tell that it was me until you were already helping but still. For a minute there, I really wasn’t sure if I was going to make it…_

_Anyway, this now marks the second time you have for lack of a better term, saved me, and I feel indebted to you. That feeling will not disappear until I’ve repaid you. Please let me know when you’ve found a suitable way for me to do such a thing._

_Sincerely, Draco Malfoy_

Malfoy,

People really just walked by you when you were just… Pardon my language but that’s fucked. I’m sorry you had to go through that.

Potter

_Potter,_

_It’s fine. ~~I’ve been through worse.~~ I’m used to it. More importantly, have you decided on how I can repay you yet?_

_Sincerely,_

_Draco Malfoy_

Malfoy,

I’m starting to get the feeling that no matter what I say you aren’t going to let this go, are you?

Potter

_Potter,_

_No._

_Sincerely,_

_Draco Malfoy_

Malfoy,

I want you to know I just sighed so heavily my boss just glared at me over her desk. Can you just buy me a drink at the Leaky and we call it even?

Potter

_Potter,_

** _NO._ **

_Sincerely,_

_Draco Malfoy_

Malfoy,

A drink is my one and only offer. Take it or leave it.

Potter

_Potter,_

_Since you refuse to cooperate and let me repay you properly, I suppose a drink is adequate. When do you suggest this buying of a drink take place?_

_Sincerely,_

_Draco Malfoy_

Malfoy,

Next Thursday. 8 o’clock?

Potter

_Potter,_

_Next Thursday at eight is satisfactory. I shall see you then._

_Sincerely,_

_Draco Malfoy_

Malfoy,

I actually had a nice time the other night.

I wouldn’t mind doing it again. If you’re up for it.

Let me know.

Potter

_Potter,_

_~~Surprisingly, so did I.~~ _

_I had a nice time too._

_Even if your taste in cuisine is abysmal._

_Next time, I’m picking the place._

_If there is a next time._

_Malfoy_

Malfoy,

Hey, it’s not my fault you’re whiter than snow and can’t take the heat. That curry was incredible.

Potter

_Potter,_

_Oh, I can take the heat, Potter, I assure you._

_I’ll show you my favorite curry place. You’ll see._

_Are you free next week?_

_I’m sure you must be busy, saving unsuspecting people from objects secretly laced with dark magic._

_Malfoy_

Malfoy,

You’re the only person I’ve saved from dark magic laced objects, funnily enough. Being an Auror is mostly just sitting around waiting and a lot of paperwork. Not nearly as exciting as they make it out to be. Sometimes I think I should’ve done something else, became a teacher or something, I dunno.

Did you really not suspect the clock was dark magic? It practically had black smoke emanating from it!

Potter

_Potter,_

_Merlin, being an Auror sounds boring. You could still go for it, become a teacher. Merlin knows you’d be good at it. Better than half of the faculty Hogwarts has had over the years, anyway. It’s never too late. I thought nobody would hire the likes of me but then the old woman who originally owned this place took a chance on me and when she retired I found myself the owner of an antique shop._

_And no, Potter, I did not suspect that the grandfather clock a kindly old man sold to me was full of dark magic! Even if it did have a rather...imposing and gothic exterior. Looks can be deceiving._

_Anyway, next Thursday, 8 o’clock?_

_Malfoy_

Malfoy,

Sounds good. See you then.

Potter

* * *

Malfoy,

It’s been three months. We’ve been having lunch together at least once a week. You told me about that time you tried to ride one of the peacocks as a child, I told you the story behind how I got that pygmy puff tattoo on my arse. (You better have kept your promise that you would keep that information to yourself. You’re lucky I didn’t make you commit an unbreakable vow.) I think we’ve gotten to the point where we can exchange mobile numbers, don’t you? I’m going to get carpal tunnel if I keep writing all these letters. You don’t want that on your conscience, do you?

Harry

_Potter,_

_Merlin, no. I can see the headlines now: “Draco Malfoy to Blame for Savior of the Wizarding World’s Life-Threatening Disease.”_

_As much as I don’t want your death by carpal tunnel on my conscience, I’m afraid I’ll have to risk it as I do not have a mobile and therefore have no mobile number._

_Draco_

Malfoy,

What do you mean you don’t have a mobile? What century are you living in? This isn’t your Mugglephobia kicking back up again, is it? I thought you’d gotten over that. Didn’t you take Muggle Studies eighth year?

Harry

_Potter,_

_I mean exactly what I wrote, Potter, I don’t have a mobile phone. No, it is not my “Mugglephobia” kicking back up again. The truth is, even though we learned all about them in Muggle Studies (Yes, I did take it during eighth year. It was one of my favorite classes actually.) I found them to be...confusing. And they’ve only gotten more and more confusing as time has gone on._

_I know better than to tell you not to laugh but you better not tell a single soul or I will sell that story about your pygmy puff tattoo to the Prophet. Don’t try me._

_Draco_

Malfoy,

The mental image of you getting confused by a mobile just made me laugh so hard I started coughing and Ron came over to see if I was okay. Thanks, I needed that today. (It’s been a rough week.)

I guess I’ll just have to risk the carpal tunnel and keep writing, then. The things we do for friendship.

Harry

* * *

__

Malfoy,

I’m going to be out of town for a couple of weeks for work. Just wanted to give you a heads up. We’re going to have to cloak our location for safety reasons so we won’t be able to write. (Which I’m surprisingly sad about. I’ve come to quite enjoy your letters breaking up the mundanity of my everyday life.)

We’ll have to meet up when I get back.

Try to survive without me.

Harry

__

_Potter,_

_I'll try._

_Draco_

* * *

__

Dear Malfoy,

I’m incredibly sorry for my behavior the other night. It was extremely inappropriate and I deeply regret it. I wish I could blame it on the amount of alcohol in my system but the truth was I was incredibly sober. I didn’t do it because my inhibitions were lowered. I did it because it had been weeks since we’d seen or talked to each other and while I was away I spent most of my time thinking about you and our letters and how much I missed them and missed you and...Well, truthfully, I did it because...because I wanted to. I thought that maybe you wanted it too, that you wanted me to do it, but as soon as I pulled away I realized I was wrong. I could tell it made you uncomfortable and I am incredibly sorry for putting you in that position. I would like to put this incident behind this and remain friends but I understand if you would rather we not.

Again, I’m incredibly sorry.

Sincerely,

Harry Potter

_Potter,_

_Did you get Granger to write that for you? It didn’t even sound like you. Also, are you daft? I kissed you back, you idiot. If I looked uncomfortable, it was only because there was a group of people pointing at you and whispering “That’s Harry Potter!” and I didn’t exactly want to snog you in front of an audience._

_Malfoy_

__

Malfoy,

Oh, thank Merlin.

Meet you at my place after work?

Harry

_Potter,_

_I’ll be there._

_Draco_

Malfoy,

Last night was incredible. Like...wow. Did you know it could be like that? I didn’t know it could be like that.

I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it (about you) all day. I keep getting sidetracked, thinking about it. And then I get all flushed and heated and Neville keeps coming over to ask if I’m sure I don’t need to go home because, despite my assurances that I’m fine, he thinks I look “Quite ill.” (Thanks, Nev.)

Harry

_Potter,_

_Yes, I was rather incredible last night, wasn’t I? I’ve been called a lot of things in bed before but “Jesus Christ himself” was a first._

_(I’ve been thinking about last night too. You’re quite the distraction, Potter. A customer had to call my name thrice before I stopped reminiscing about you on your knees and actually listened to what she was asking.)_

_Draco_

Malfoy,

First of all, I was not calling _you_ Jesus Christ himself and you know it. Secondly, I can’t be held responsible for what I say when your tongue is in my---nevermind. I’m not going into that here. Ron’s looking at me funny. We’ll table this for later.

Harry

_Potter,_

__

____

_What? The Boy Who Lived is afraid of a little risque letter writing?_

__

____

_Well, then I guess I probably shouldn’t tell you about how as soon as I close the shop, I’m going to go upstairs to my flat, lay on my bed, and start stroking my cock while thinking of you? I shouldn’t tell you that it probably isn’t going to take very long for me to get off, as I’ve been on edge all day, thinking about what happened last night. I definitely shouldn’t tell you about how I’ll start off by stroking myself but I’ll end up with three fingers inside me, desperately wishing they were your fingers, or, even better, your cock. I won’t tell you about how I’ll bring myself over the edge thinking about me on my hands and knees with you pounding into me._

__

____

_I probably shouldn’t tell you any of that, should I?_

____

____

_Draco_

Malfoy,

I just had to run to the bathroom to take care of the...problem your risque letter just gave me. And from the looks everybody gave me when I came back, they knew what I was up to while I was gone.

You’re gonna pay for this.

Harry

_Potter,_

_I can’t wait._

_Draco_

* * *

Dear Malfoy

I know technically I saved you from that evil grandfather clock in the store all those years ago, but the truth is you saved me.

I know you can hear me laughing from across the room. You’re making that face you make when you’re wondering if you made a mistake kissing me back all those years ago. (You didn’t.) Sorry. I just couldn’t write that bit about you saving me with a straight face. Even if it is true.

You know I’ve never been one for grand romantic gestures or you know, words. I guess I’ll just come out and say it then. You can make up a much more romantic story when we tell everyone. ~~If you say yes, that is.~~

Draco Lucius Malfoy, will you marry me?

Sincerely,

Harry Potter

_Dear Potter,_

_Yes._

_Draco Malfoy_

* * *

__

_You are cordially invited to the wedding of_

 _Draco Lucius Malfoy_

 _&_

 _Harry James Potter_

* * *

Draco,

Did you really send me a copy of our own wedding invitation?

Love,

Harry (Your future husband who does not need a copy of his own wedding invitation)

_Harry,_

_I wanted to make sure we had a copy for the scrapbook._

_Love,_

_Draco (Your future husband who wants to make sure our memories last a lifetime)_

Draco,

You are ridiculous.

And I love you.

Now, get over here and kiss me.

Love,

Harry


End file.
